The Winchester Story
by EvenAngelsCrySometimes
Summary: The story of the Winchester brothers. Based rather closely on the story of the Peverell brothers. No prior knowledge of that is necessary! Hope you enjoy! :


**Hello All!**

**I know it's been such a long time since I wrote anything. Sorry about that. But here's a fairly decent story to make up for it!**

**It's sort of a Harry Potter/Supernatural. But nobody actually reads crossovers... Plus, you don't really have to have a grasp of Harry Potter to get it. It's all Supernatural characters based on the story of the Peverell brothers. Go to YouTube and listen to the song The Peverell Story by The Butterbeer Experience. I reccomen listening to it before reading as they are the lyrics I used! The lyrics in bold are the ones I changed to fit the story.**

**-Donna**

**P.S. Just pretend Castiel is somehow the youngest Winchester? Kay? Don't think about it to hard, just imagine it's possible.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter, Supernatural, or the song. Those rights go to their respective owners. I'm just using them for fun!**

The Winchester Story

_ I once happened aross fair brothers three, who thought they could use all their __**power **__to thwart me. But I, being Death, being sly, blocked their path and said "Brave, cunning brothers! Oh what do you ask? I will give each a prize and then let brothers pass."_

The night was slowly growing darker around the three Winchester boys as they made their way to the banks of the rushing river.

"I can't believe you broke my baby, Cas!" Dean had been complaining about this the entire hike to the river. "You broke her so bad I couldn't fix her just now!"

Castiel had the decency to look somewhat abashed. "I have apologized, Dean. I did not mean to drive 'your baby' into a tree. It was merely an unhappy accident. I am sure that your car can be fixed." Dean shot him an unhappy glare and Castiel shamefully avoided his gaze.

Sam, however, was clearly finding amusement in the entire situation. His laughter at Dean's antics were barely contained and he made no effort to mask the smirk on his handsome features.

Dean's glare redirected itself in Sam's direction. "And you, Chuckles. It's not gonna be so funny as soon as we hike it all the way to the vampire infested town with only half of our weaponry, is it?"

Sam sobered instantly. He opened his mouth to argue, but they had reached the bridge.

"Dead Man's Bridge. Now that's creepy." Dean obviously wasn't nearly as bothered by the title of the bridge as he was his damaged car.

"I suggest crossing with caution." Castiel offered the suggestion hesitantly, clearing trying to regain a small amount of standing with Dean.

The look Dean shot him could have withered a tree down to the size of a weed. Castiel's wounded expression clearly got through his rough exterior and he clapped his youngest brothers shoulder reassuringly.

They were halfway across the bridge and so far nothing had happened. The question as to why this was called Dead Man's Bridge had entered both of their minds a few times. Mistakenly thinking that it was obviously safe, Dean took the next step forward without testing the board with his weight. It collapsed beneath him and swayed violently as his leg fell through the hole.

A mixture of unitelliagable shouts and a flurry of orders came from the three of them. Dean was hoisted out of the gap in the rickety old bridge. The violent swaying continued beneath them, nearly throwing them over the edges into the deadly, pulsing water below.

The three brothers barely scrambled over the edge of the bridges before the entire thing collapsed into the rushing waters below. Laughing in their triumph, they turned back to continue on their trek.

A large, cloaked figure stood before them. "Brave and cunning brothers that you are! You have mastered my skills by far! None has ever crossed my bridge and lived to tell the tale! I am Death! Rare are the few who can surpass my abilities! For such cunning, I shall grant you each a gift of your choosing and let you continue on your journey unharmed."

Dean leaped at the opportunity. "Anything we wish for? Anything at all."

Smiling slyly beneath my hood, I nodded. "Anything at all, Dean Winchester."

_The first brother begged: "Please, Death, make me a tool. A __**thing**__ that will win every fight, every duel." So I broke a branch off an elder tree and I fashioned a wand, for he thought he was worthy, and gave elder wand to the eldest of three._

"Death, make me a tool! A thing that will win any fight! Any duel!"

Smiling ever wider as the eldest Winchest fell into my trap, I walked slowly to an elder tree, growing on the side of the path. I reached high and snapped a branch off of the tree. Waving my hand over it, I made a wand. I gave elder wand to the eldest of the three.

_Go brother, I bid thee goodnight. I promise you'll win all your battles and fights. But your wand will be stolen and you will be slain. And you and I will meet again._

"Go brother!" I cried! "Take your tool! Use it to win any fight that you need! With this wand you shall never be defeated!"

Dean smiled and thanked me profusely, the fool. He bade his brothers a quick farewell, and made his way down the path into darkness. He would kill the vampires in the village ahead. But he would boast of his victory and glory to other hunters. The elder wand would be a coveted thing. Careless, and drunk on his victory, the eldest Winchester would fall into a deep slumber, and be slain in his sleep for the weapon.

'Yes, Dean.' I thought silkly to myself. 'I'll be seeing you again very soon.'

_The next brother cried: "Give me magic instead! The power to bring others back from the dead!" So I picked up a stone from the riverside and I told him the pebble had magic inside. It would bring back the dead and his departed bride._

The middle brother stepped forward just as the eldest vanished from sight. "Death! Give me magic instead! I want the power to bring others back from the dead!"

I cast a glance around at the river bank and picked up a rounded pebble. I waved my hand over it and placed it in Sam Winchesters outstretched hand. "This pebble has magic inside of it, Sam Winchester. Simply turn it thrice in your hands and you shall see the dead. You will see Jessica once more."

Sam quickly turned the pebble over in his hands three times. A pretty blonde woman appeared next to him. "Jess!" he ran to embrace her, but merely passed through. She said something quietly to him and he nodded.

Bidding his youngest brother a hasty farewell, he walked on along the path with his departed bride.

_Go brother, I bid thee goodnight. You'll see your love soon, but things will not be right. You'll drive yourself crazy, for she won't be whole. And then I will claim your soul._

I watched in silent amusment as the foolish boy attempted to put his arm around his bride's shoulders. He was already clearly frustrated. It would not be long before his not being able to fully see he once more would drive him to the edge of insanity and the middle Winchester would kill himself.

'It won't be long, Sam Winchester.' I thought as he and the young ghost disappeared over the horizon. 'Your soul will soon be mine.'

_The youngest brother said: "Death, I don't trust your ways. Please leave me alone till the end of my days." And though I was reluctant, he was the wisest of the three. So I gave him my cloak of invisibility, and I let the young brother go free._

I turned to face the youngest brother. He was scrutinizing me with an angry glow in his eyes. "Death, I do not trust you ways! Leave me alone until the end of my days!"

"You are wise, young Castiel. Take this, my cloak. It is a cloak of invisibility. So long as you wear it, I will not be able to find you."

Castiel nodded solemly and took the silk fabric from my hands. He wrapped it around himself and disappeared from my view.

_Go brother, I bid thee goodnight. Go take your new cloak and go live out your life. Be happy and healthy and when you are ready, you can take off your cloak and join me._

Unable to be sure of where the youngest was, I called into the night. "Go young Castiel! Go! Take your new cloak! Live out your life! Be healthy and happy! When you are ready, you must simply take off your cloak and join me! Whenever you are ready, Castiel Winchester!"

_And that is the story of the __**Winchester**__ brothers. They each made their choice, one wiser than others. They stripped me of wand, and of cloak, and of stone. And I bade young __**Castiel**__ be selfless and roam. And many years passed till he called me his own! But I took the other two for my own._

Many years passed before I saw young Catiel again. When he was an old man, wise and gray, he told his eldest the story of his brothers and their meeting with me. He told his son of all of my gifts. Lastly, he told him of the cloak. He slid it off of his body and placed it in the hands of his grown son.

I appeared on his front lawn not moments later. "Are you ready, my old friend?" I called to the old, deafened man.

Smiling softly,Castiel squeezed his sons hand and hobbled down the steps. "My time has come, Death. I am ready. You took my brothers many years before their time. I was wise enough to avoid an early death. I am not so foolish as to extend my death longer than it should be."

Smiling genuinely down at the old man, I gripped his hand, an we departed this life. Equals.

**Reviews are always more than welcome.**

**P.S. I don't claim the last sentance (past the word hand) as mine. That, or at least it original form/concept belongs to the marvelous genius that is J. K. Rowling! :)**

**Thanks for the read guys!**


End file.
